The use of fences is widespread. Fences are available in various materials and configurations to meet the needs of consumers. For example, common fence types for residential or light commercial use include chain link fence and picket fence. However, variations of these types or configurations of fences are available to provide aesthetic alternatives for consumers. Some fence variants provide fence panels that are assembled off-site and transported to the installation site. Other fence variants require multiple workers to construct and erect fence panels.